Love me for who i am
by shobe09
Summary: Kakanaru Sasunaru Irunaru The gang are getting worried about their little blonde. What is Naruto hiding from his friends? Why does Naruto hate garlic? Is it Kyubi or something else….READ TO FIND OUT!.
1. who is he?

LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM by Shobe09

Summary[Kakanaru[Sasunaru[Irunaru The gang are getting worried about their little blonde. What is Naruto hiding from his friends? Why does Naruto hate garlic? Is it Kyubi or something else….READ TO FIND OUT!!.

Ages:

Naruto – 18

Sasuke - 19

Kakashi – 31

Iruka – 31

(Mostly every Naruto characters are all 18 to 19 years old. And they are all jounins and Anbus now)

Chapter 1: More than a demon.

It was night time at Konohagakure. Every house and building have all their lights our except for one particular building….the Hokage Tower.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Quiet all of you!" Tsunade's voice thundered over to the jounins and chunins that were gathered. They have been having meetings for the past weeks about Orochimaru's plan of invading Konoha again.

"I know we have only a little information about Orochimaru's machination but I have sent someone to confirm this all". Tsunade said taking a breath break then continuing.

"He will be arriving at Konoha tomorrow morning and he will be reporting everything he have gathered after that we will all have another meeting to discuss it. Do all of you understand?" Tsunade questioned.

A hand shot up, it was Kiba. "Who is 'HE'?"

A lot of the shinobi's nodded their head in agreement eager to know who is this said person.

"I cannot tell you that. 'HE' is an elite shinobi, 'HE' does not want to be known."

A knock was heard outside the double doors, then a comes a timid voice. "Tsunade-sama his here" that voice said it was Shizune, most trusted person of the Hokage.

"You are all dismissed you may go" Tsunade ordered. All of the shinobi's in the room bowed in respect and was heading for the door when…

"Don't come out of that doors, poof your way out of here" all the jounins and chunins sighed they really want to know who the person is.

Poofs were heard and smokes engulf the room. Tsunade cough and cough form the smoke and when the smoke finally cleared. A knock come form the door again.

"Come in…Naruto"

The double doors opened and then close again as Naruto came in, he was dressed in his Anbu uniform, black short sleeve shirt under his Anbu vest and he wore black pants with his kunai pouch on the left hip. He was also wearing his Anbu mask, his was the very unique one of all, and his mask is of a lonely kitsune. It has fox whiskers in each side of the cheeks, painted in red. As Naurto walk his way through Tsunade's desk, he was surrounded and enveloped with fire but the fire descended and disappeared quickly. Naruto's remnants and appearance change. He now wore a black V robe up until his stomach. You can almost see his entire chest. Naruto was wearing black long pants, silver rings in his fingers, silver earrings on his ears, small silver chains dangling on his pants and shirt. One word can only describe how Naurto looked HOT.

Tsunade kept on an impassive and serious face pinching her nose from nose bleeding. Here was Naruto a sex God. Perverted images keep popping in Tsunades mind and again pinching her nose to prevent from embarrassing herself from the brat. Naruto smirked as Tsunade keep on a serious face. He was now a few feet away from Tsunaade's desk. He bowed his head in respect and straightened his posture.

"Tsunade baachan I've finish the mission" Naruto said with his soft baritone voice, smirking in the process.

TBC….

Author's note: Hey everybody. Here's a new story I came up with. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I still can't make a continuation for "THE NEW TEACHER" and "THINGS CHANGE" story. Really, really, really sorry. I'll try and think of something. I promise. Bye Bye.


	2. Ive waited

LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM

AN: YOhoo!! chapter two HA! can't believe it.! that's all I want to say. HEhe!

Chapter 2 - I've waited

Previously:

"Tsunade baachan I've finish the mission" Naruto said with his soft baritone voice, smirking in the process.

"How was the mission?" Tsunade asked shifting form her seat to make herself comfortable. Sitting in this chair all day is tiring.

"Well there was some complication in the mission..." Naruto said earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde woman.

"Tell me…what happened then"

"The mission was going well until Orochimaru caught me. We fought and in the end I killed him" Naruto said.

"You..k.killed him?" she stuttered, not able to believe what Naurto said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I did not have any other choice but to fight…here is proof if you do not believe me" Naruto took out something from his bag and raised it for the Hokage to see. Tsunade stored wide eyes at what Naruto was holding. She felt like hurling at the sight. It was none other than the head of Orochimaru eyes were wide with fear, his mouth hanging open as if he was about to scream.

"I'm sorry Tsunde-baachan" Naruto said as he put Orochimaru's head out of sight back in his bag. Naruto knew Tsunade and Orochimaru were teammates and he figured Tsunade would be sad about it.

"It's alright Naruto. I knew the say would come soon enough." Tsunade sighed, then leaning his back more on the chair.

"What about the Oto nins?" Tsunde looked up at Naruto

"They're all dead…Otogakure is gone." Naruto said as he made his way toward the window behind Tsunade. He opened it and let the cool air in. Taking a deep breath of air.

There was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a calm silence. It was kinda peaceful. No worries, no troubles, just relax and forget about everything. Tsunade swiveled her chair facing the window just like Naruto. 'Naruto…' Tsunade thought looking to her right side where Naruto stood, his back facing her. 'I can't believe his older than me…' Tsunade smiled at that.

Naruto though he like the silence he had to break it.

"Tsunade-baachan, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked still facing the open window which overlooked the whole village.

"Of course"

"What did you feel when your in love? I mean with Dan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. She thought that he would ask about something like…'more mission' but nothing like this.

"I felt…happy…like finding your half soul…I felt complete." Tsunade said walking towards Naruto who was now sitting on the window sill.

"Hmm…"

"Why did you ask?" Silence once again reigned. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes held so much sadness, loneliness, yearning for something that Tsunade could not point out.

"Do you think someone will ever love me?" Naruto turned to look at Tsunade. Tears were at brim of his eyes. It pained Tsunade to see Naruto like this.

"Naruto the time will come…you just have to wait a little bit long…"

"I've been waiting for years, hundreds, thousands of years Tsunade-baachan…I've been waiting." Naruto was in tears now...

"No one will love me because…because I'm a monster… a blood sucking monster why do I even hope that someone will love me" Naruto said tears running down his cheeks. He tried to suppress it but can't it really hurt how much he waited and waited. He never felt so hopeless in life. Tsunade felt so much pity on Naruto. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

"Naruto have faith…just wait, the time will come…the time will come…" Tsunade said stepping back wiping Naruto's tears. "Now stop crying and go home and rest." Naruto stood up and wipe away his tears giving a small smile to Tsunade.

"Ok…I'll be going now then…Good night Tsunade-baachan and Thank you"

"wait..change your clothes before somebody sees you wearing those robes." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded wave his hands then he was back to his shinobi clothes. He made some hand signs then poof his way out of the office and to his apartment. Tsunade closed the window sat back down to her seat, then started doing her paper work.

Four pairs of eyes stared wide eyed at what they saw. They couldn't believe it. Naruto is the mystery person their Hokage was talking about.

"I think we need to talk to Naruto-kun about this" one of the four pairs of eyes said.

TBC…

AN: hey everybody!!...Hope you like the chapter. I still need to work on my writings. I guess…well anyways thanks for reading my story. JA NE!!


	3. Garlic ramen

LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM

Chapter 3 - Garlic Ramen

Previously:

Four pairs of eyes stared wide eyed at what they saw. They couldn't believe it. Naruto is the mystery person their Hokage was talking about.

"I think we need to talk to Naruto-kun about this" one of the four pairs of eyes said.

Naruto sat up groggily in his bed. He looked up at the clock '11:45 am'. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower and wore a black fitted tee shirt and black pants. He went to his kitchen opening a cabinet just to find it's empty. Naruto frowned 'Damn no ramen'.

Naruto had no time for buying it in the grocery store. 'I want ramen now but where…..Ichikaru!!.'

On his best to hurry he was off to Ichikaru forgetting to change into his jounin uniform. Naruto speeded to the streets of Konohagakure.

Training fields

"That's enough sparring for to day Sasuke" called Kakashi. He and Sasuke were sparring until Kiba and Shikamaru came that ended the four of them sparring together. Sasuke and Kiba were lying on the grass while Kakashi was doing what he always do…………..read his Icha Icha paradise book. Shikamaru was well…watching the clouds.

"What do you guys think about Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting up to look at the other three.

"We don't know much about Naruto anymore he hasn't talk to us gang or hang out" Kiba said

"Naruto is just an idiot, loudmouth, and…" Sasuke was trying to stand up.

"And that his the mystery person that Tsunade-sama sent to spy on Sound" Kakashi finished. The other tree nodded in agreement.

"How about we head to Ichikaru and eat. I'm starving" Kiba said dusting himself, so as the other three. They all started heading to Ichikaru.

Ichikaru ramen stand

"Oi, old man one more miso ramen please" Naruto bellowed as he just finished his fifth bowl of ramen. the ramen chef nodded. ( I can't remember the chef owner of Ichikaru!!hehe.)

"Naruto you shouldn't eat ramen all the time, eat some vegetables or fruits" Iruka said. Both of them saw each other walking down the street and settled into eating lunch together. Iruka had been telling Naruto to eat something healthier than his Godly ramen. But the blonde youth just gave him his famous puppy dog face that he cannot resist. Thus, ending the conversation bout Naruto eating vegetables.

"AAAaahhhh!!!..."Iruka jumped out form his seat as a hand landed out from his seat as a hand landed on his right shoulder.

"Ahahah! gomen gomen Iruka-san" Kakashi said his eyes slanting upwards, grinning.

"Ehh! Kakashi sensei, Kiba, Shika,…Sasuke. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the group.

"Naruto its rude to point, where here because we just finish sparring and we just wanted to eat" Kakashi explained. Kakashi and the others ordered their meal and were talking about Naruto's last mission.

"Oi, Naruto where have you been? we haven't seen you for two months" Kiba questioned

"Oh!..well I had a mission and it lasted two months" Naruto finished scratching his cheek with his finger. Kiba looked at the others then…

"Hey! Naruto"

"hmm?" Naruto looked to the old man Tsuchi

"I want you to try on my new ramen flavor!!" The old man smiled putting the steaming ramen in front of Naruto. Ecstatic Naruto dove in eating the ramen.

"What flavor is it this time?" Naruto asked already sipping its broth.

"Its garlic ramen" Tsuchi said. Naruto spitted sending the liquid broth all over the counter. He started to cough, his chest was burning and aching. "Naruto are you alright?" Iruka was worried.

Naruto took his tea and gulped everything down, even taking Iruka's tea. Kakashi and Sasuke and Shikamaru notice a bit odd in Naruto.

"Dad where do you want me to put all this garlic?" Ayame said.

Startled Naruto started hyperventilating. He jump out of his seat and took a few steps back pinching his nose as to not smell the awful garlic. Everyone turned their attention to Naruto. "Naruto are you alright?" Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow. Kakashi just stared watching. Sasuke was making sense to what was happening. Kiba was just staring.

"Um…yea.h.uh..I think I should go now..Tsunade baachan is expecting me…I better go ..bye!" Naruto run away from the ramen stand not before paying his meals.

"wait Naruto…!" Iruka called out but Naruto was already out of sight.

"sigh!...what is going on with Naruto?" muttered Iruka looking back at the four shinobi.

tbc…

AN: hello!! everybody!! hope you liked it.. feel free to comment. Thank you!


	4. Dead

Chapter 4 - Dead

AN: ……hello…

Naruto talking….

Who ever is talking…

Tsunade was happy that she could finally take a nap. 'Life is good' she thought. But alas her nap time will have to wait. Running footsteps could be heard and she knew already who it is 'Naruto' as if on cue. Her office door was roughly opened.

"Tsunade baachan!!" shouted Naruto oblivious to the on coming object in his way.

BAMMMM!!!!!

"Itaaiii….."

Naruto rub his aching forehead where he got hit by a book. Pouting his lips and looking like a teary eyed kid. "Brat! What do you want?" A vein pop on Tsunade forehead.

"I ate garlic!! this is baaaddd…I'm going to dieeee….."screamed Naruto kneeling in front of the blonde woman's desk. Tsunade massage her temples. 'this is ridiculous'.

"did you feel anything weird? After you ate the garlic?" Tsunade asked

"yeahh I felt hot, my chest tightened and I couldn't breathe"

"All right come here and sit. I'm going to check up on you" she said walking towards the couch.

Intermission physical check up in process…..

"nothings wrong. You did not consume a lot of garlic so your fine" Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"WOW that's good to hear" he said looking at the woman with a grin.

"Now get out of my office. I've got important papers to sign" Tsunade said taking her seat behind her desk. "Rrriiigghht!..I'll see you later and don't you dare sleep during work, bye tsunade baachan" Naruto run for his life and slammed the door shut missing the book that was about to his him.

Naruto walked through the village to his apartment. The villagers were all giving him hated glares but he just ignored them all. He was used to it. The villagers were blind by hatred, blaming him for it. Even though in truth his the one who saved them all form destruction. 'hmm humans'

He arrived at his apartment he went to his bedroom. He felt tired for some reason 'I think I'll have a na….'

"aaaahhhrrhhhhhggg…..!!"

Naruto screamed his chest hurt he couldn't breathe. He was on his knees clutching his chest. He felt like something is ripping his insides. He screamed once more his body was beginning to burn. "shit this is baddd..huff huff" Naruto thought. Pain shot out in his chest. Naruto screamed louder than before. "AAaaaasrrrghhghh!!" He couldn't take the pain. Naruto collapsed unconscious.

Morning Came…

"Naruto open up the door!!" Sakura banged her fist on Naruto's already breaking door. It was morning and Team Kakashi has a mission in an hour.

"oi, dobbe wake up" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Naruto open the door" Sakura banged the door constantly, the hinges of the door were already broken. With one final bang Naruto's poor door was broken into pieces. Sakura's strong strength made Kakashi and Sasuke step back a little bit. 'What the hell?! a younger version of Tsunade is rising' thought Kakashi.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Sakura shouted. Her fist up on her face walking inside Naruto's apartment. Sasuke and Kakashi let themselves in walking through the small hallway when they heard Sakura scream. They both immediately took off to Naruto's bedroom. Sakura was beside a dead looking Naruto.

"Sakura…?" Kakashi step forward to the two former students.

"Naruto's not breathing and he has no pulse….I…I think his dead…" Sakura said between sobs. Her hands pressed on her face. Sasuke couldn't believe it 'the dobe is dead?' that can't be right. He felt pain in his chest in his heart. Sasuke was about to run Naruto's side and carry him to the Hokage's office but Kakashi beat him to it. Kakashi carried Naruto running, hopping through the roof tops of the Konoha buildings. His heart was beating fast, feeling like his heart is about to burst. He looked at down at Naruto who looks like his sleeping. Naruto looked pale, he felt so cold. Kakashi clutch Naruto's shirt. 'No! NO! No! Not again' he bantered to himself. Sasuke and Sakura were right behind him.

Hokage's office

"Tsunade sama wake up!" Sasuke shouted in return the blonde sleeping woman woke up in a startle.

"what do yo…" Tsunade couldn't finish what she was about to say when she laid her eyes on the body that Kakashi was carrying. "Tsunade sama…we just found Naruto. His not breathing and he has no pulse…I checked it..a..ann..and…" Sakura stuttered.

"Lay him down on the floor now" Tsunade was right beside Naruto checking his body.

Team Kakashi just watched a few feet away from Naruto. 30 minutes has past and they were getting anxious 'what the hell is going on? Is he really dead?' Tsunade looked up from the three.

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked. "Yes his fine" Tsunade answered.

"Bu..But he had no pulse…" Sakura said. "He is fine Sakura. You may all leav.." "No where not leaving until you tell us what the hell is going on?" Sasuke said stepping forward .

"I'm sorry but I can not. Naruto will tell you when the time is right" Tsunade said laying Naruto down on her office couch. "right now...you may all leave and rest" Tsunade said. "grrggrr" sasuke fisted hand in anger. Sakura sighed looking at Sasuke then to Naruto's form. Kakashi did not argue at all. 'ill find out soon what's going on my Naruto' Kakashi thought. Yes! you all read that right! Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin, and single bachelor in Konoha is in love with the blonde bundle. He couldn't deny it anymore all this years his been in love with Naruto. Why he always avoid in training Naruto because he couldn't handle being alone with the source of his "Happy,happy dreams". But now his ready ready to woo the blonde since a lot of people want a piece of his Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage sama" Kakashi bowed and turned to leave his two former students following behind him.

Once they were out the door. Kakashi told the two goodnight and made his way to his apartment so as Sakura and Sasuke made their way to their own apartment. All thinking about the blonde teen.

AN: Hey hey hey everybody!...uhhh!.umm...well!!..I dont really know what to say...EHEHEHE!


	5. Its time

AN: hello minna-san

AN: hello minna-san!! I'm baaaacckkk!!..hehe here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

"Naruto WAKE UP!!" Tsunade shouted at the young man sleeping in her couch. Its been two days since Naruto collapsed. Team Kakashi has cancelled their entire mission since their one member is conked out.

"Brat if you don't wake up soon…I'm gonna dump all cold water on you!!" Tsunade shouted again. They were in Tsunade's house, she wanted to keep an eye on Naruto if anything happens again. _'damn this brat'_. Tsunade smirked and poured the bucket of cold water on Naruto. "AAAHHHH!!" Naruto screamed _'cold cold cold cold cold!!'._ He jumped off of the couch.

"What the hell baachan? Why did you do that for?" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at Tsunade who in return just smirked at him. "I was just waking you up brat and you refused so I had no other choice but to do what I did…so why don't you go and change". Tsunade said walking to the kitchen and making breakfast. Naruto was still standing and shivering from the cold water. Doing what he was just told while muttering curses about a certain evil devil woman.

When Naruto got back from changing Tsunade had the breakfast done and waiting for Naruto. "How are you feeling now?" Tsunade asked "You've been out for two days, your teammates were worried you know" Naruto sat on the chair across the Hokage, taking a fork and eating the pancakes that Tsunade made. "I'm fine now, I think…but did they ask anything or did you notice if they suspect something?..you know about me?"

"Yes. Their suspicious and are trying to find out what going on with you" Tsunade said taking her plate to the sink. "Oh" Naruto looked at his food, poking it. "You should tell them soon" "I know but what if they don't accept me…what if there just like the villagers…what if..OWWW!!" Naruto clutched his growing bump in the head when Tsunade hit him. "What the hell old hag," "Naruto would you just stop saying 'what if' look you may never know what they will think when you never even tell them…now im saying to you is to tell them now…get it done and over with" Tsunade lectured taking Naruto plate into the sink and washing it.

"Well that is for you to say" Naruto pouted rubbing the bump on his head. "But does it have to be NOW? As in NOW! NOW!?" he really is not ready for this. '_I'm not ready, I'm scared to what they will say..why does it have to be so complicated?'_ Naruto sighed.

"Naruto you should go meet with your team now, I've already contacted them to meet you by the bridge…you should really tell them" Tsunade said ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto only nod his head walking out to meet his team. _'Its now or never'_ "Naruto I'll be at the office all day you know" "Of course I know that…well I'll see yah later baachan…wish me luck" Naruto closed the door and dashed for the bridge. "good luck" Tsunade whispered looking at the spot where Naruto was standing on a minute ago.


End file.
